Aquela dos 30
by nathaliacam
Summary: Quando Bella abre a carta que escreveu para si mesma aos 20 anos planejando o que faria até chegar aos 30, se desespera ao ver que não fez quase nada que havia planejado. Ela se dá o prazo de oito meses para fazer tudo, inclusive arranjar um namorado pra casar. Será que planejar a vida a longo prazo dá mesmo certo?


**Oi! Eu sei que eu tô cometendo uma loucura de postar uma longfic agora, nessa altura do campeonato, no final de ano letivo, mas, sinceramente, não estou nem aí! :D** **Eu fiquei tão animada com isso aqui, que não consegui me controlar e resolvi postar logo. Loucura ou não, estamos aqui novamente. **

**Essa ideia nasceu de tanto eu ouvir a nova música da Sandy (sim, aquela Sandy mesmo. A do Junior) que é uma gracinha. Aí sabe como é né? Mente de _ficwriter_ nunca para. De ouvir para pensar em um universo pra colocar a Bellinha e o Edward, foi um pulo. Se você não gostar da música, tudo bem, _não precisa ouvir_. Só _não julgue o conteúdo pela inspiração ok_? O nome já fala, é INSPIRAÇÃO.**

**IMPORTANTE: Não se com que frequência postarei aqui, mas vou tentar ser o menos relapsa possível, ok? **

**Ps: Crepúsculo e sua saga não me pertencem, mas a Bella com trinta anos e desesperada para guinar a sua vida é toda minha :D**

**Ps2: A música que eu citei se chama Aquela dos 30 (que original eu sou). Vou deixar o link lá no perfil. Beijos!**

* * *

**Prólogo**

**Sexta, 11 de janeiro de 2013**

_Isabella,_

_Já é quase meia noite e estou aqui para escrever uma carta para você. Ou para mim. O que dá no mesmo. _

_Quero dizer o quanto não estou orgulhosa de você._

_Hoje abri aquela carta que escrevi para você quando estava completando vinte anos e vi que você não cumpriu nem a metade das suas metas. Vi a quantidade de planos que você fez e jamais moveu uma palha para que eles se realizassem. Acho que ninguém te contou, mas para realizar nossos sonhos, temos que correr atrás deles. Nada vem de graça._

_Vamos aos desejos que você tinha e realizou (pelo menos chegou perto):_

_Há dez anos atrás, você sonhava acabar sua faculdade de licenciatura em física. Bom, pelo menos isso você conseguiu._

_Sonhava em comprar seu próprio apartamento. Você mora de aluguel, mas pelo menos saiu da casa dos seus pais. _

_Sonhava em ter uma melhor amiga para sempre. Você tem Alice, espero que seja para sempre. Pelo seu próprio bem. _

_Sonhava em ter um bom emprego como professora e conseguiu. Sua escolha de emendar a graduação com o mestrado para lecionar em uma universidade foi a melhor decisão de sua vida. Meus parabéns seriam mais sinceros se você tivesse coragem de sair de Forks para aceitar o emprego na universidade de Seattle. Você ganharia muito mais para trabalhar muito menos._

_Sonhava em aprender a cozinhar como uma verdadeira chefe. Do substantivo "chefe" você está longe, mas aprendeu a cozinhar razoavelmente bem. Serve._

_Sonhava em aprender a falar mais de um idioma. Seu francês é fluente e você arranha o espanhol e o italiano. Meus parabéns também seriam mais sinceros se você pelo menos arranhasse o português._

_Sonhava ter uma grande coleção de livros. Com a sua profissão, isso é praticamente uma obrigação. O que te salva é que você tem muitosi livros literários e não só os que tratam de física. Parabéns._

_Agora vamos aos que você falhou:_

_Você sonhava em fazer um curso de desenho com Rosalie. Você e ela nem se falam mais._

_Você sonhava fazer arquitetura como segundo curso. Você não foi aceita na universidade._

_Você sonhava ter mais amigos do que aos vinte anos. Sinceramente, onde você estava com a cabeça ao sonhar isso? Se ninguém te agüentava aos vinte, como agüentaria aos trinta? Você só tem Alice hoje. Não fala com mais ninguém a não ser os outros professores – que se acham verdadeiros deuses e que você acha um saco – que lecionam para a turma de física da faculdade e seus alunos – que na verdade estão loucos é para ganhar uns pontinhos pela simpatia com a professorinha sem graça._

_Você sonhava sair mais para dançar e jantar fora. Nem um nem outro. O tempo que você tem fora da faculdade é todo dedicado a corrigir provas e trabalhos, estudar feito uma louca para não ser desatualizada com o conteúdo lecionado e assistir filmes dramáticos._

_Você sonhava ter mais cuidado consigo mesma. Ter tanto cuidado para se vestir e maquiar quanto Rosalie. Se preocupar mais com sua aparência. Aparentemente, toda a sua vontade se esvaiu quando Rosalie se mudou para o Alasca. _

_Você sonhava não perder o contato com seus pais mesmo quando saísse de casa. Queria almoçar com eles todos os domingos. Você aparece na casa dos seus pais uma vez a cada semestre. Nos domingos você está corrigindo provas._

_Você sonhava engordar três quilos, como Rosalie indicou. Você não conseguiu engordar nem um quilo, mesmo comendo que nem uma louca. É magra de ruim mesmo._

_Você sonhava fazer uma cirurgia de redução de seios se não conseguisse engordar, porque seus peitos não têm nada a ver com seu corpo magro demais. Você morre de medo de qualquer coisa relacionado a cirurgia. Continua magrela e com peitos grandes demais pra você._

_Você sonhava em escrever um livro. A única coisa que você escreveu fora do seu trabalho foi essa carta e umas duas para Rosalie no primeiro ano que ela estava ausente._

_Você sonhava em abrir uma livraria. Você nem vai a livrarias mais. Todos os seus livros foram adquiridos online, o que tira todo o prazer de comprar livros._

_Você sonhava se casar e ter filhos. Nem namorado você tem!_

_Pois bem. Você já enrolou demais. Tem até o seu aniversário (13 de setembro de 2013) para cumprir tudo que não fez. Dessa lista e o que mais vier na sua cabeça. Você já tem quase trinta anos! Pare de ser tão maricas._

_Espero que oito meses seja o suficiente. _

_Ah! A parte do namorado é a mais urgente. Queira, por favor, dedicar uma maior atenção a essa parte, tudo bem? Combinemos assim: se você conseguir um namorado, está livre de outros dois desafios. Mas tem que ser namorado mesmo. Pra casar. Você não tem mais tempo para ficar perdendo. Se quiser ser mãe, tem que se apressar!_

_Oito meses, hen? Não me decepcione novamente. Agora você tem que se virar. Vai ter que conseguir em oito meses o que enrolou por dez anos._

_Atenciosa e ansiosamente, _

_Isabella Swan._

* * *

__**E aí, o que achou? **

**Antes que me perguntem: sim, é uma carta que ela escreveu pra ela mesma. **

**Me conte você: Quais são seus objetivos para quando tiver 30 anos? Responde aí nos Reviews ou por PM!****  
**

**Beijos e até a próxima!**


End file.
